


We can't be sinners if there is no god : Lust

by Tari_calaelen_Fluffle20



Series: We can't be sinners if there is no god [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Parental Rejection, Platonic Relationships, Shifty is a lonely kid, Short One Shot, The sin is catholic, the story is not, this one is going to smart a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_calaelen_Fluffle20/pseuds/Tari_calaelen_Fluffle20
Summary: Part of a little drabbles collection about the seven deadly sins (the Catholics ones, not the anime). Beside the sin, nothing catholic in there.
Relationships: Fiddleford H. McGucket & Shape Shifter
Series: We can't be sinners if there is no god [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	We can't be sinners if there is no god : Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a while, sorry about that.  
> My hubby beta read me, he is awesome :). All English errors are his fault ;).

_Lust, or lechery (Latin: luxuria_ _(carnal)), is intense longing and can mean unbridled desire in general; like for money, power, and other things._ (Wikipedia, Seven deadly sins)

There was an electrical humming in the air, machinery purring around him, **lulling** him as he slept on the cold hard steel of his cage. He was dreaming of feathers and soft fabric on his pale translucent skin, like what a **tender** caress would feel like. It was a comforting, pleasing, thought, a welcome numbness to his dark surroundings. 

He liked those dreams. He felt good and nice and so... **so** warm... and **safe** in those imaginary touches.

He was vaguely aware of his thin parent in the room, the regular clicking of a keyboard occasionally disrupted by the soft sound of pencils on graph paper could be heard somewhere in front of him, past the rigid bars. He was almost lost to the world when he heard… **it**.

A small happy laugh, made of warmth and **smiles** , a bit high pitch too. 

He opened his tired red eyes, searching for the incongruous little sound in the dark laboratory. 

“Na dad, hihi, staaap”

There. Right **there**. Where there were usually only numbers and letters, there were moving pictures with sounds playing on the portable computer device. 

« A movie » a baritone voice completed in the back of his mind. 

He could see his parent's face all bluish by the brightness of the screen, eyes hidden by the small glasses on his long nose, smiling foundly, all **soft** and tender as he watched, mesmerized by what was playing.

“I’m gonna catch ya lil dumplin’ !” said the nasal voice of his parent to a small human looking a bit like him. More laughter could be heard and then, his parent took the small human and... **snugged** his noodly arms around him ?

It looked so so nice. He wondered how it **felt**? 

“I… I really **want** to know” he thought to himself. 

But, his parent wasn’t fond of him, he barely spoke to him and almost never touched him, especially in such a nice **purposeful** way.

A thought occurred, maybe if his form was more **pleasing** ? Maybe then his parent would **desire** touching him?

He concentrated on the moving picture, let his vocal cord transform to sounds just like the mini human, then the rest of his body, compacting his mass too, sculpting his features until he was satisfied in his imitation. 

The **doctor** would be proud of his work, no doubt about it. He always told him how **good** he was when mimicking something with accuracy. 

“Daddy ?” he tried.

His parent position stiffed, his breath stopping for an instant. 

“ **Daddy** , please can you touch me too?” he insisted.

His parent turned toward him oh so so slowly. Eyes big and wild. He was so surprised by how good he was, wasn’t he?

“ **Please** daddy…” he continued.

There was a silence. 

A moment. 

A beat. 

Then his parent **screamed**.

Fell to the ground, retreating toward the door while facing him.

“Silly daddy, that’s not the right direction” he tried again, uncertainty now tainting his voice. Wasn’t he being good?

His parent, stood at the door.

“No, wait! Daddy!”

The door was opened.

“Please dad! Please I want your arms too!”

He was alone in the room.

“Daddy!!” He screamed.

“Dad **dy!!!** please touch me!”

“I need you! I need you to **touch** me” his voice started to hurt.

“I **need** you!” he yelled again.

The door slammed shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kudos, it's really appreciated :). That was the third one, hope you liked it. All comments are welcome! Next one: Gluttony.


End file.
